Vecna
Born in the human city of Fleeth in the Material plane of Oerth, Vecna was taught magic by his mother Mazell. She taught him that the great serpent Mok'sylk (Jormungandr) taught the god-kings of the Ur-Flan (ancestors of a people living in modern Oerth) magic. This serpent was said to be one of the Ancient Brethren, a group of powerful deities, beings that included such movers and shakers as Ahriman, Jazirian and possibly the the Lady of Pain. She taught the young Vecna that he was descended from the Ancient Brethren and that the responsibility of their ancestors devoured all those who honored it in life. When the princess of the city requested a medicine from Mazell she prescribed one, but since the princess intentionally disregarded the dose she overdosed and died. The city guard was ordered to kill Vecna in front of the woman as a retaliation, but Mazell used her magic to allow Vecna to escape. Not happy with this, the authorities dragged her to the public square and burned her alive. But as she died, the woman's soul was seemingly devoured by a great serpent. The young Vecna fled and continued his study of magic. He claimed to have been trained by the Serpent itself, but if this is actually true or part of the Lich's madness is unknown. Over a thousand years later, he had become a powerful lich and laid siege to Fleeth. Officials approached him and offered their lives if he'd spare the citizens. Instead, Vecna let his army murder everyone in the city BUT the officials. As he began a ritual to ascend into godhood, Vecna was betrayed by Kas, his most trusted lieutenant. In a climactic battle that cost the lich his entire physical body (minus his eye and hand), Vecna reached apotheosis followed by an explosion that leveled the new god's empire and flung both of them across the planes. Vecna and his closest followers roamed the multiverse in search of new power, laying low and hiding in the shadows. Vecna’s former lieutenant, the vampiric Death Knight Kas, was always one step behind him, his only desire to destroy his former master. He gave his heart (literally) to the lich Osterneth, his closest friend and ally. She maintains the cults of Vecna and ensures that his followers remain faithful. Vecna is one of only three beings to escape from the prisons of the Demiplane of Dread and is one of very few beings to ascend to godhood from being a mortal. His eye and arm are still out there in the multiverse, waiting to be reclaimed by their master. Many have searched for his artifacts either in vain, or to find them only to be themselves destroyed. Vecna has the desire to rule over all, living and dead. He is worshiped by all those who desire knowledge and that which is not meant to be known. Worship of this dark God is kept secret, and kept in the confines of cults and shadow organizations. Vecna has no specific dogma or creed, as his only rule is to follow. After escaping the Demiplane of Dread, Vecna faced off against Kas one final time in his citadel in the Astral Sea, where he left his former lieutenant for dead once and for all. Drunk on his power and ascended to the level of a Greater God, Vecna set his sights on Sigil in order to dethrone the Lady of Pain and reform the multiverse in his own image. Ultimately he was thwarted due to the combined might of the citizens of Sigil and, weakened, he retreated back to his citadel where he lies in wait, preparing for the day that his strength returns. Category:Gods Category:Lawful Evil Category:Trickery Domain Category:Death Domain Category:Grave Domain Category:Knowledge Domain